Hebron, Nebraska
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 68370 |area_code = 402 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 31-21905 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0829911 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_footnotes = }} Hebron is a city in, and the county seat of, Thayer County, Nebraska, United States. The population was 1,579 at the 2010 census. History Hebron was founded about 1869 by a colony of Disciples of Christ. It was named after the ancient city of Hebron. A 1925 edition is available for download at University of Nebraska—Lincoln Digital Commons. A tornado in 1953 caused severe damage. Geography Hebron is located at (40.168345, -97.586574). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,579 people, 698 households, and 402 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 791 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.7% White, 0.4% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.5% of the population. There were 698 households of which 21.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.7% were married couples living together, 5.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 42.4% were non-families. 39.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 23.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.09 and the average family size was 2.77. The median age in the city was 51.3 years. 18.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 18.2% were from 25 to 44; 27.2% were from 45 to 64; and 30.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.9% male and 53.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,565 people, 700 households, and 417 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,118.5 people per square mile (431.6/km²). There were 761 housing units at an average density of 543.9 per square mile (209.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 99.36% White, 0.19% Native American, 0.06% Asian, and 0.38% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.26% of the population. There were 700 households out of which 25.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.6% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.3% were non-families. 38.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 22.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.15 and the average family size was 2.85. In the city, the population was spread out with 22.6% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 21.9% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 26.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 95.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.5 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $31,000, and the median income for a family was $39,524. Males had a median income of $30,655 versus $19,009 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,505. About 4.9% of families and 9.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.6% of those under age 18 and 7.2% of those age 65 or over. Attractions The swing in the city park at 5th and Jefferson Streets is claimed to be the world's largest porch swing, long enough to fit 24 adults."Tourism". Thayer County Economic Development Alliance. Retrieved 2013-03-05. Notable people *Ken Darby, composer, lyricist, and conductor *H.H. Kemper, Saskatchewan politician *Greg Lee, television and stage actor *Elmo Roper, pollster See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Thayer County, Nebraska References External links * City of Hebron Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:Cities in Thayer County, Nebraska Category:County seats in Nebraska